Talk:Conserve MP
is there a "rule" or something like this, when the spell costs not so much? how much is it exactly? ---- Reported: Conserve MP trait does 2 things: 1. Random chance of activation with each spell cast. 2. When it does activate, it reduces MP consumed by that spell by a random amount. Conserve MP reduces spells by 16ths of its total cost up to 50%. 1/16th of 307 is 19.18, rounded to 19 until 6/16ths, 12/16ths, and 16/16ths. I added details to the main page as to how the savings is determined. Note that the rounding as described above is incorrect (rounding always results in increased savings). The original study for this is at http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.html?fjob=3&mid=1123193221203841828 if anyone would like to add a reference. Or maybe we should copy the study to a page on this site? (I'm the author of that, and give permission, although I don't know if that would even be required). VxSote 17:39, 27 November 2006 (EST) : So how much would Converse MP save MP overall? Like say, something like a 10% reduction in MP usage? Petco 02:31, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :: The base Conserve MP trait for BLM saves around 7% MP on average. JKL's example below for additional points of + Conserve MP is a good approximation. A typical +5 Conserve MP item saves around 1.4% MP on average. --VxSote 13:46, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ---- Is it possible for the Conserve MP trait to kick in but save 0% MP? It seems it would be hard to tell without doing a test with a very big sample size. Assuming that Conserve MP saves from 6.25% (1/16th) to 50% MP, it'll save on average 28.125% MP every time it kicks in. Consequently, 1 point of "Conserve MP" would save you 0.28125% MP on average (28.125% * 1%). It doesn't look like much :( --JKL 19:07, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :The concept of conserve kicking in but saving 0% is something I've toyed around with, but it would be difficult to distinguish between that and simply on kicking in at all. A way to make this determination would be to find a more exact value for additional proc % when adding + Conserve gear. This would best be done on a job that doesn't have Conserve MP natively, but could stack on gear, thus eliminating some of the uncertainty in the measurement. :A SMN wearing Seveneyes, Aries Subligar, Goliard saio, magnetic earring, and water ring could then achieve +33 on watersday. If we assume (which may be invalid) that +1 conserve is exactly +1% chance to proc, and we hypothesize that instead of 8 buckets, we have 9 buckets but one is 0%, then we would anticipate seeing 29.3% activation (with actual savings) rather than 33% activation. To make such a differentiation with any statistical confidence would require many casts (I can calculate this later). :In other words, yes, you could possibly tell the difference, but you WOULD need a huge sample size, and some pretty specialized gear. --VxSote 13:46, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::If I had to guess, I'd say it is possible for it to save 0% MP unless FFXI uses decimals. Simply because a lot of the things are "rounded down" and sometimes rounded down to zero, like the MP you gain from Ethereal Earring. Petco 03:12, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Conserve MP Cap? I'm just curious if there would be a cap on Conserve MP. On Watersday with a Water Ring, a BLM could potentially achieve Conserve MP +68. (if my math is wrong, don't flame me) Granted you are wasting a lot of unnecessary slots, but that could be a lot of "conserved MP." I don't even have 1/4 of the equip necessary to test this, so i'm just wondering if anyone else has thought of it or attempted to test it. Minivoldemort 23:45, 30 July 2008 (UTC) From what I can tell the maximum would be... Base: 25 Club: +7 Seveneyes Club: +4 Fourth Mace Head: +2 Cobra Cloche Ear: +5 Magnetic Earring Ear: +1 Carline Earring Body: +5 Goliard Saio Hands:+3 Cobra Gloves Legs: +2 Cobra Trews Feet: +5 Genie Huaraches / Sorcerer's Sabots / Sorcerer's Sabots +1 Conserve MP 59 With conditionals... Ring: +15 Water Ring (Watersday Only) Waist:+05 Volunteer's Belt (Besieged Only) Conserve MP 79 in Besieged on Watersday. ...assuming there's no cap, anyways. --Volkai 04:57, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Precast Verification I've seen conflicting data that states that Conserve MP gear has no effect at precast, only at the time of spell completion, meaning you could equip it midcast and get get the effect. I've added the verification tag to that line until someone has some concrete data either way.Rycen 16:58, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Did some testings today. Whm90 / BST 5 to be sure there is no Conserve MP passive trait. Naked, except for Cobra crackows as a conserve MP swutch piece. Tests : 200 Protect 2 while switching feet on precast and removing them midcast. > No conserve MP activation 200 Protect 2 while switching feet on midcast and removing them after the cast (so that they are not equipped on the beginning of the next cast) > Conserve MP activation verified at least once per 20 casts. Although the sample size is pretty restricted, the fact that with the same amount of conserve MP in one situation it proced several times, and in the other it never proced, can safely lead to the conclusion that conserve MP gear has no effect when equipped only during precast. --Uako 13:38, December 24, 2010 (UTC)